Shining Blazes of Love
by Shitza
Summary: Flaming Love, Light loveThe collection of OneShot's I'm writing. Includes Yin and Yang Love, When the Autumn Winds Blow. If you like to read TakoujiKoukuya then don't miss this! Ratings KT
1. When the Autumns Winds Blow

_**Shitza: Lately I've been a lot into Digimon Frontier, haven't I? First Yin and Yang Love and now this. One more Takouji One-Shot. This time I thought I could add myself into the beginning and end of the fic… to bad you couldn't know these guys in real life, but oh well. Better separate anime from reality. I'm weird; I know I'm weird.**_

_**You also get some very funny MSN facts about me. Fun, isn't it to know the facts of the author?**_

_**Shitza**_

**When the Autumn Winds Blow**

(**On MSN)**

_Shitza: So Wolfguy, when are you going to tell him?_

_Wolfguy: Who told you to dig into my love life, screw it!_

_Shitza: That's not a way to treat a lady, cool it okay! I'm just asking. I'm not a psychologist, ok!_

_Wolfguy: I know, sorry… It's just how do you tell a guy you love him? It's not that simple._

_Shitza: If you're asking for love tips, sorry, can't help. You're asking the wrong girl._

_Wolfguy: Didn't ask for your help you know._

_Shitza. Sure, you did sound like you where. Would love to stay and chat for longer but my parents are leaving for our summer cottage, dad's got the car going. GTG, see you Kouji. I want a full report when I get back._

_Wolfguy: Oh, sure you'll get one. You're nosing in too much._

_Shitza: Am not, you are slowing me down. See you on Monday, bye!_

_Wolfguy: Bye!_

_Shitza has logged out._

* * *

Kouji sighed. It was 4pm in the afternoon on an ordinary Saturday afternoon. He growled, he's been chatting with this girl for to say, three months and she was already growing on his nerves. She was nice, but he felt like she tried to push him into telling his secret crush what his heart wanted. He barely knew this girl, so why had he ever mentioned being in love? He had no idea, he had done so and that was probably one of his biggest mistakes ever. 

He sighed yet again shutting down his computer. He had a meeting with the other digidestined as well in the park later. Five years had gone since they had been on that adventure and it all simply felt like a dream these days. They had all gone in such different ways. Izumi trained to be a flight attendant; at least that was what she said she wanted to be. The blonde girl already knew several languages and she love flying. Junpei was dreaming of working at a big company, the oldest digidestined loved to fix with electric things. He fixed all of their stuff and he did a great job doing so. Tomoki, who was fourteen now, and he had started both snowboarding and skiing, whenever the snow lay thick on the hills. It scared hell out of them as he zoomed pass sending waves of snow at them. But the little fellow enjoyed it. Kouichi, his brother, thought about becoming an author and to write down their adventures. He kept on taking notes about everyone's personal adventure, for they did not all do the same. Takuya, his best friend, wanted to be a fireman. The others didn't find this strange as nothing could stop the young teen from doing what he wanted, no matter what it was.

And what about him, what he did want? He had no clue, no more then he wanted to feel loved. Something he didn't when especially his father was never home, his stepmother fuzzed over the new baby, Koumori, a little girl. The name Koumori had made everyone laugh as it meant bat and whenever they passed the little girl they all flapped their hands imitating wings.

The only person that he felt loved by where the people that weren't under this roof. His mother, who loved both of her sons and his brother, which he shared a special bond with. Sometimes he cursed this bond, for twins could feel each other's thoughts clearer then any normal bond. Kouji sighed and got up. His hair was a mess; it usually knotted five times a day making him take a hairbrush with him even to school. Guys teased him for looking like a girl but he hated when his hair got messy. It would take him hours if he would have to tie up all knots when he got home.

The brush glided through his hair as he watched himself in a huge mirror he had in his room. A sixteen-year-old teen stared back at him. His eyes were blue, shifting slightly in grey. His hair was black, shifting blue as well if you looked closer. He wore a yellow shirt, jeans and a blue sport jacket. He hated the school uniforms they wore, so he made sure he had changed back whenever he got home.

The doorbell rang. He quickly tied his hair back and put the hairbrush into a backpack. Today would be a picnic in the park, which would feel like holiday after the rough days of homework. He tied his old bandanna back and walked downstairs. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" he said annoyed.

He opened the door to see his twin brother outside. Kouichi hadn't changed much. He still had his hair cut shoulder length; he wore a green jacket over a red long-sleeved shirt and grey pants. Their mother often complained about the way he dressed. Kouji playfully nicked the blue cap on his brother's head further down over Kouichi's eyes. The older twin complained saying he didn't even touch Kouji's bandanna, so why did he always have to play around with his cap? Kouji smirked at this and proceeded to walk. His brother followed him, putting his cap in place again. The two of them walked in silence, words weren't spoken unless they knew no one would be able to listen. They liked to keep their conversations to themselves.

The quickly walked some streets towards the park where they could see some other known faces appear running towards them. One of them being Tomoki who rushed to hug them. The youngest of them were very much a huggable person of himself very annoying to Kouji, okay to Kouichi. After him came Junpei who had sense enough with the traditional handshake instead of a hug.

Tomoki had grown very much in the passing five years that he almost reached their length, but not really yet. Junpei didn't grow anymore but he had at least gone slightly thinner and had stopped stuffing chocolate into him. The four boys stopped and talked for several minutes before they could here two more voices. One of them coming from a guy and one from a girl.

"Takuya, you stupid idiota! (Idiot) We are late! Hurry up!" the female voice shouted making other heads turn.

Izumi walked, or rather stomped pushing a very annoyed teen forward. Takuya was being squashed under the weight of a huge basket of food. At least things made some sense since Izumi was still horrible with packing.

Takuya finally stumbled up to them, the basket falling to the ground with a soundly thump. Takuya breathed heavily as Izumi checked everything was all right. The others shook their heads as Kouji and Kouichi helped the brunette to stand up again.

"At least I got some work out, but Izumi, next time make sure you don't pack the whole house. When I said I could carry the food I didn't mean I would carry a house." He said. Izumi simply snorted. Junpei too the casket and he too had problems. The casket was big and it wondered them Takuya had been able to carry it. After a while though they did understand how much the teen had suffered as he stood a little bent, his back all sore. Kouichi accidentally poked him on the back and from the sound coming from him he did have problems. Kouji glared at Izumi, something she did not notice. If looks could kill she would have burned into a crisp five times over.

The reached a clearing a bit deeper into the park, where not many people visited. Junpei happily put the huge casket to the ground and proceeded by taking some steady deep breaths, leaning to a tree. Tommy was laughing and Kouichi smiling. Kouji looked over at Takuya who smiled back at him. The youngest twin took of his backpack; really he had expected something like this ever since Takuya had said he would help the girl. He took out several lotions he had snatched from home. Takuya's eyes were shining with thankfulness as he took of his shirt allowing Kouji to smoother his skin with some. Kouji tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his hands and he blushed. It was a good thing Takuya had his head turned the other way.

He had no idea really what burned deep in the brunette's chest and how good this really felt. He didn't even feel the cold winds that had appeared only a week ago now that summer was turning to autumn. Takuya put his shirt on again and said a thank to Kouji, who blushed even redder.

The brunette walked over to Tommy to help the young digidestined with finding all food, like mentioned before Izumi wasn't great at packing and everyone knew that. So finding things could seem impossible. Kouichi walked over to his twin, smiling as well. His head bent closer to Kouji's ear so no one would be able to overhear them.

"You like him don't you?" he said. Kouji winced hearing his twin saying such things. He got up to his feet and proceeded to the other side of the camp. Kouichi smiled and changed language. Since twins are so much closer to each other they develop a special language with each other before they can talk. This language is unique by every pair, though it usually looses function after a few years. Since Kouji and Kouichi hadn't known each other for a few years they had spent some hours together making a new one, which didn't take much time and it left their friends like question marks.

"_Don't deny it, you are really cute together!"_ Kouichi said. Kouji snorted.

_"Mind you own business Kouichi, whatever I feel for people is not your business in any way, understand. Just leave it alone for a change!"_

_"Can't see why you are so upset, but okay. I don't have to stick my nose into it if that's what you really wish."_ Kouichi responded ending the subject. Kouji leaned back to a tree watching as the picnic slowly revealed before them with heaps of sandwiches, fruit, riceballs, sushi and much more. They all sat down. Kouji sat between Kouichi, at his right, Takuya, at his left. Beside Takuya was Tommy, Junpei, Izumi before returning to Kouichi closing the circle. The six teens ate together among a lot of laughter, jokes and memories. At times like this people got really hyper and they talked a lot about their adventures in the digital world. Izumi reminded Takuya he still hadn't had his date with her, and after a lot of wincing from Takuya Izumi laughed saying it was okay since she had lost interest years ago. Kouji couldn't stop feeling relieved over this. Kouichi said something in their secret language and next second Kouji was tickling him. Everyone stared at the twins with amused grins and the small fight erupted into a big ticklish game.

But no matter all the fun the sun slowly set and people had to get back home. Tommy was first to leave, well he was the youngest. Izumi and Junpei excused themselves saying they had tests coming and they wanted to be prepared. Junpei once more had to carry the big casket, yet this time there was no worries as most of the food was gone. Kouichi also left, he had told them earlier about his and Kouji's mum getting a new boyfriend and the oldest twin did not trust this guy. Kouji nodded and Kouichi left only leaving Kouji and Takuya alone.

The atmosphere suddenly became silent. The wind rustled in the trees sending shivers down their spines. Not thinking about it they moved closer to each other. The sky darkened and the rain started to pour down.

"Let's get to my house, it's nearest!" Takuya said starting to run. Kouji followed him through the park, pass the houses and streets towards Takuya's new home. The brunette had moved out from their apartment two years back, closer to where Kouji and Izumi lived.

The brunette hurried to open the door letting them in. Kouji wrinkled the water from his hair making a pool on the floor.

"Mum, I'm home!" Takuya said. The brunette took of his shoes and jacket and hurried into the kitchen. He returned almost immediately. "No one seems to be home… of course, the opera! Mum and dad went to the opera an Shinya's over at a friend. Looks like we're both alone tonight."

Kouji smiled. He took of his own jacket as well and then took a warm shower. His clothes were as soak as his hair, so the two of them went to get something new to put on. Kouji borrowed clothes from Takuya. He wore a black shirt and pants. His hair was loose to let it dry. Takuya wore much the same.

Kouji called back to his house saying were he was. His stepmother answered saying it was okay, she didn't want him to catch a cold.

The two teens ate dinner together, meaning they made some ramen, none of them were any good at cooking. They proceeded watching some television, zapping through the channels. Takuya looked bored and Kouji could understand why. The brunette was always energetic and outside. Sitting inside as the rain poured down was nothing of what he dreamed of. Kouji sighed. Slowly he moved his hand to Takuya's shoulder. The brunette turned his head and smiled back. Somewhere the clocks stroke eleven.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Takuya suggested. Kouji nodded. They walked up to the second floor towards the bedchambers. Takuya's lay by the end of a long hallway away from his mothers and Shinya's bedroom. Not because he preferred to be alone or such, but he had a habit of playing loud music.

"I can sleep on the floor!" Kouji suggested not wanting to budge in too much. Takuya shook his head. "You can sleep with me, I have a big bed anyway." The brunette wasn't wrong about that. His bed easily fit two persons. Kouji blushed slightly but agreed. The two teens got into bed, Takuya nuzzling closer to Kouji taking parts of the other teens warmth. Kouji simply smiled, closing his eyes. Here the two of them lay, their bodies touching each other and yet he didn't have the courage to tell him.

Or, did he…

"Takuya… I have really wanted to tell you this, ever since we came back from the digital world… I love you."

He was so sure that the brunette was asleep, but Takuya opened his eyes sharply.

"Say that again." He said slowly. Kouji swallowed.

"I love you!"

Suddenly a pair of lips found his and to his amazement Takuya was kissing him. Kouji smiled kissing him back. Tears of joy trickled down his face. Takuya wiped them away with his hand as Kouji beamed at him.

"Lets get some sleep, okay love!" Takuya said. Kouji nodded moving even closer to his koi, sealing all gaps between them. Takuya put his arm around Kouji's waist. For him the word love had finally found a meaning.

Outside the rain still fell from the sky, but who cared. Let it rain for weeks, as long as Takuya and he was together. With those thoughts Kouji fell asleep.

* * *

**(Two days later)**

_Shitza: So, how did it go? Did you tell him?_

_Wolfguy: I sure did, thanks for pushing me. I never believed I would thank you for something like this._

_Shitza. You're welcome. You're not the first guy I've chatted with being in love._

_Wolfguy: Really, then who is the other?_

_Shitza: You mean the rest of them, can't say. I put a promise to be quiet here. Oh, looks like someone more is on the line. Sorry Kouji, have to go. You know I hate chatting with seven people in one go. Have fun! Bye!_

Back in Sweden a second MSN window opened on the small screen.

_Flame Boy has signed in._

_Flame Boy: What's up Shitza?_

_Shitza: Nothing peculiar. Don't you have a meeting to attend?_

_Flame Boy: Soon, chill out. He can wait a little longer. Thanks for the help!_

_Shitza: hey, don't give things away here. You better hurry, your dear koi will get worried if you don't leave soon._

_Flame Boy: Ok, see you! Bye!_

_Shitza: Bye!_

* * *

Takuya smiled. Things had gone just as planned. He didn't dare tell Kouji what he and this girl had been planning for some weeks. When Takuya had told him that they expected rain sometime in the late afternoon that Saturday she had given him some ideas, one of them being the picnic. Kouji had no ideas about this, of course he already had known. Whoever this girl was she had given him some hints. Of course, it had been Takuya who had given Kouji the e-mail from the start asking her to keep an eye on things. She gladly agreed, on the condition he would teach her some Japanese. He could not understand what she would use it for, of course he could not understand what she would use all other languages for. 

The brunette happily shut down the computer, grabbed his jacket, goggles hat and gloves. Slipped into his shoes before running out to the street. It was a wonderful sunny day, a bit chill now that the autumn really was closing in to them. With a smirk he remember the earlier conversation with Shitza were she had complained about them getting snow in October. He couldn't see what she would be so angry of, he liked snow.

He hurried down the streets towards Kouji's house. Kouji was waiting for him sitting outside the door playing with Wolf, his dog. The happy animal was the first one to notice Takuya's presence and greeted him by a rough tackle. Takuya laughed as the creature continued with licking his face.

"Are you ready to go, you took a while to get here, huh?" Kouji said helping him up. Wolf barked getting hushed by his young master, who scratched him on the ear.

"Sure!" Takuya said happily. The two teens left, leaving Wolf behind. The dog however had other things to think of seeing the neighbour's cat appear. Kouji and Takuya laughed as the cat scooted of up a tree, hissing at the creature under it. Takuya took Kouji's hand as they hurried towards the park, or the bridge by the park. It was their favourite meeting place.

Minutes later they both stood looking don into the water. The wind was coming from north, blowing down a slight chill to their spines. The moved closer, buttoning their jackets. Takuya's hand was in his pocket.

So much had happened through the last two days. The had yet to tell their parents, all though their friends and Shinya already knew. Izumi had told them she thought it was simply adorable. Junpei and Tomoki congratulated them. Kouichi gave his twin a knowing smile. Shinya couldn't help but to tease his brother about it, all though they all knew he himself had a crush on Tomoki.

The wind picked up speed. The leaves rustled and the first of them left the trees, falling down upon the water. Takuya took out a small present from his pocket. Today was Kouji and Kouichi's birthday and he had not forgotten about it. He had thought about this when he and Izumi had been walking in town. It was a Yin Yang symbol. They had bought one each. Izumi planned on giving her to Kouichi while Takuya would give his to Kouji. The brunette smiled as Kouji finally noticed what was happening.

"Happy Birthday koi!" he said.

Kouji's eyes widened as Takuya kissed him. Kouji kissed him back and even if he wasn't sure about it he thought he heard a click go of somewhere. Takuya deepened the kiss for a moment until the annoying thing known as oxygen was needed. The two of them reluctantly let go.

"I love you!" Takuya whispered hugging him close. Kouji hugged him back murmuring the same into his love's ear. Takuya smiled widely.

"Aren't you going to open?" he asked as the present still lay in Kouji's hand unopened. Kouji smiled taking of the wrapping. His eyes widened seeing the pendant. "Thanks" he said looking back with all his love in his eyes. Takuya smiled as Kouji kissed him yet again.

* * *

Forever that picture of him and his koi would stand upon the table. Never getting dust for some caring hands always made sure it would be forgotten. The years would pass but why would things turn out for the bad? I don't think they will. 

Several copies of the picture was sent to different people. All their friends who had helped. Even one reached by post, together with a marriage invitation. A dark haired girl would have to pack her bags and really practise on her Japanese.

And thus this story has reached its end, I hope the memories won't be forgotten.

Thank you for reading!

_The End_

_**Shitza: Hurray, my second One-Shot is finished. I hope you liked this one as well. LOL Please review if you liked it!**_

_**Shitza**_


	2. Deep Ocean

_**Shitza: Okay, I know writing fics during school is a very bad idea, especially when you are supposed to read a book in English class. But, I finished that ages ago, too bad huh? Started this during class in English, can you really say I did something wrong? This is English after all. Well, I never got far, so I'm finishing it at home. First four lines though came from school and are unedited. Some of the flashbacks are written at school as well.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Summary: Kouji has left town and every day gets more and more dreadful. Takuya is bored like hell and daydreams of his raven-haired love. Can fate bring them together, at a place you wouldn't believe?**_

_**Rating: T**_

**Deep Ocean**

**Takuya's POV… will soon change somewhere to a normal POV**

Can a day get much worse! I feel so bored! Of all places on Earth school has to be terror nr 1. The teacher stands by the black board writing down instructions as time ticks away. It is so boring, I can still not understand much. Izumi is in the same class as me, she's by the front row taking notes of everything said. Izumi is really a high score in English, still she has told us all about her trips to England and those sort of things. I have to say I kind of feel jealous. She did all those notes but really wouldn't have to practise. Italian girl!

I sighed looking at the empty seat beside me. It's been two years already since Kouji had moved yet again. Gods knew where he could be, but I miss him. I think about him every day. Jesus, I'm such a fool. I'm a real idiot. I should have thought about it earlier, but now it's too late. I should never have told him my feelings, for now he is gone.

I try to pull myself together, preventing the tears from coming. Kouji's brother Kouichi looks at me from the middle of the classroom. Kouichi's at the front desk of mine. He is a bit alike his brother. He looks the same, except for the hair. Still he is not Kouji, or I might have fallen for him.

I still can remember Kouji's anger when I had told him. It had been some weeks after our journey in the Digital World. I had finally got the courage to tell him, to tell him how I really felt. But then, something had gone wrong. Kouji hadn't felt happy; instead he had looked so sad. Then he had screamed at me, if I ever showed my face before him it would be the last thing I would remember. I've never seen him so angry, or sad before. My heart had been broken, and after that I had never dared going out with anyone. People, boys and girls had asked. Now though, I was the freak in the classroom. What had happened to the courageous boy defeating Lucemon with his friends? That boy had become a coward.

The bell rang, thankfully releasing them from the hot classroom. It was soon time for a month vacation. Summer vacation. Most of his classmates couldn't wait. Izumi thought her way over to Kouichi and Takuya, who was packing his bag to get home.

"So, what are you going to do this summer?" she asked them happily. "I'm going to Italy for a week, going to visit my grandfather. He makes the best pizza I've ever tasted!"

Kouichi smiled. "I have no such plans. But I have plans, you see. I got picked for the Tennis tour! But before that, it's the feast at my house. I've already invited everyone else."

"Really?" Takuya asked.

Izumi squealed and congratulated him. Kouichi smiled back kissing her forehead. The two giggled making Takuya feel in a worse mood then before. He felt so left out! A tear trickled down his cheek, and he hurried to dry it away.

"How about you Takuya?" Kouichi asked, holding his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Takuya sighed.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said. Izumi stared at him.

"Takuya?"

"I'll go and drown myself!" he said before leaving the classroom. The two friends looked at him, wondering what was going on.

Kouichi put his hand into his pocket and took out his cell. He would need help.

* * *

Takuya stood on the bridge of the park, gazing down into the deep water.

"You are lucky!" he told the river. All you have to do is to follow the stream, leading out to the ocean. You don't have to worry about love and about how much another person hates you. You simply exist."

His heart was broken; there was really nothing in this world for him to live for. He sighed, dropped his bag. He could end this now. He could end this and let Kouji finally go. He didn't want to let him go, he loved him so much. But Kouji didn't love him back, he couldn't love him back. His whole life seemed so pointless. He simply wished it all ended. He would make everything end.

Not caring about taking any breath at all he dived from the bridge into the water. He surely made sure his head was under water as he sat on the bottom. The seconds passed, his lungs screamed for air, but he didn't care. He wanted to do this.

Soon he passed out. But not before he saw someone dive in after him.

Then it all went black.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Rain smattered on the thin glass. The sky was dark, the clouds rumbled from above. The wonderful summer was slowly leaving. Kouji sat on a chair, his head resting on his arms that lay on the windowsill. His bandanna lay in his lap. His mind was empty and sad, like the clouds outside.

His life was a mess. At least once a day Kouichi would call him and tell him of all fun they were having. How Izumi and he was dating. How Junpei had tricked Takuya into the ladies room ad been labelled as a pervert. Kouji sighed. They were all having fun and what was he? Bored to death, the lone wolf, and the freak. Moving around, never staying at one place.

He looked out on the street. Only a year ago Takuya had confessed that he was in love, with him! It had been such a shock he had told him of before even having time to think about it. When he had returned home that day his cheeks had been rather red, as a new dimension had opened before him. His mind kept on racing by memories of their adventure and the more he thought about it the more he couldn't stop thinking about him. He now knew why and he cursed himself for his actions. He was in love with him. He loved Takuya.

"Takuya" he said staring out through the window. The rain started to pour down even worse as lightning flashed over his head.

"Takuya" he said with sorrow in his eyes. Pearly tears trickled down his cheeks, dropped down on top of his bandanna. His eyes were glazed over with tears.

He had never felt this sad before, now every day felt meaningless. The sky rumbled above as he made his decision. He would return to his friends. He just needed to make his dad move back. Perhaps, he could stay to live with his mum and twin. He was sure Kouichi would be happy to see him again.

**(End Flashback)**

Kouji looked in fright, as Takuya lay on the ground, alive but looking so dead. He sat rubbing the brunette's back. Water came from the brunette's mouth. It looked as if he had swallowed a lake or something. The brunette coughed a few times.

"K-Kouji?"

Kouji sighed in relief. He would have to thank his brother later, after all it had been Kouichi to call him telling him something was wrong with Takuya and he also told him what he had said. Kouji had hurried as fast as he could.

He hadn't been to school, even if he was back together with his friends and love.

The reason…

**(Flashback)**

He was finally home. His father had finally, after a lot of talks, speeches, rows and arguments, allowed him to move to his mother's house. Kouji was so happy when he met Kouichi at the airport. The two twins, the Yin and Yang, were finally together again. His brother had taken his heavy bag for him as they made their way towards the exit, looking for their mother.

Kouichi told him about the sad tales. Takuya was very down these days and he became more and more distant from all his friends. Kouji would sign in for school as soon as everything was set. The two brothers planned to make Kouji's home arrival as a surprise to everyone, especially Takuya. The youngest of the twins could feel all happiness burst out thinking how soon everything would be back to normal. Indeed, it would be better then normal.

Kouichi had gone to school as Kouji unpacked his bags. The twins shared room, sleeping in a bunk bed with Kouji sleeping on the bottom and Kouichi sleeping on the top. The reason for this was Kouji sleeping closer to the lamp, yet he would never admit that.

Tomoko kissed both her sons that morning, so happy to see them finally together again. Now Kouji and Kouichi were having a fit of laughter as the young mother entered the room. Kouichi had woken up his brother by a playful tickle attack. The two boys lay on their stomachs, rolling with laughter.

"Bye mum!" Kouichi said as their mother left. He then turned back to continue attacking his very ticklish brother.

Some minutes later Kouichi had to leave for school, yet he promised he would be back as soon as he could. Kouji tossed him an apple on the way out, grinning.

Kouichi grinned back. Kouji stayed in the house to unpack all his stuff, putting his things in shelves.

A few hours later he would get the phone call from his brother, and hurry to save the day.

**(End Flashback)**

Takuya opened his eyes to see Kouji looking down at him. The brunette couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he must be in heaven… no, if so why was Kouji there?

Kouji smiled down at him, then he lay down beside him. Takuya stared at him. They hadn't seen each other for two years and both couldn't stop thinking how beautiful the other one looked. Kouji moved closer to Takuya, their bodies now touching. Takuya held his breath as the other teen moved even closer and closer, soon hugging him.

'I must be dreaming' he thought as Kouji removed the goggles and hat. Kouji kissed his forehead, moving down towards his mouth. Takuya closed his eyes.

"K-Kouji?" he said in disbelief. "W-What are you…"

"Shut up." Kouji said silently. "Let me do this before I start changing my mind again."

Takuya smiled, as the kisses grew more and more passionate. Above them the sun was shining brightly. No matter rain or thunder, there would always be a sun in their hearts now.

_**The End**_

_**Shitza: Wow, my third One-Shot is finished. This wasn't long, but I still hope you enjoyed. I surely enjoy writing them. Aw, Takouji is so cute. Want me to write more? There will be more if I do manage to figure a new one out.**_

_**Shitza**_


	3. Diary of Love

_**Shitza:**_ **_My computer has decided to go haywire, and I have no idea what has happened to it? Indeed, nothing works as it used to do. One time, it completely shut down. Now it works, but for how long? I'm confused!_**

**_Anyway, I'm writing this through this time, so the spelling may be worse then ever. I'll crrect this once I'va managed to make this thing work properly again, for I have no idea what is going on. _**

_Story Summary: Kouji and Takuya have a row. Takuya leaves the room for a while, as Kouji secretaly reads his diary. What will happen, can a friendship meand together again?_

**_Fic inspired by KellyQ's 'Takuya's diary' which is one of the cutest stories ever. _**

**_Pairing: Takouji_**

**_Rating: T, for swearing and other things_**

**_One-shot!_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

**_Shitza_**

**Diary of Love**

Kouji cursed under his breath. "Damn you Takuya, why do you have to be such a spoiled brat! Can't you mind your own business for a change, or do you really have to mess around in other peoples business? Why can't you mind your own business for once, why do you have to be so damn hot!"

Kouji stopped in his tracks. Then he started to curse himself for calling Takuya hot. Still, hot could be used in another term, as the brunette ruled over fire. It had surprised them all to learn that even though they were back in the Human World again, some things still were with them. A small light dangled in Kouji's fingers proving this. His bond with light would never cease, and thus so would he, Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki still ve connected with their elements. It had been a shock to discover it during Chemestry, when Takuya never noticed he held his hand over the fire. Izumi could levitate in the air, Junpei had advanced tricks with electricity and Tomoki had turned out to become one of Japan's best skaters.His brother Kouichi had suddenly become some kind of night creature. He was always lazy during the day, to be fully awake in the night. It was scary, but cool as well.

Kouji lay down, on Takuya's bed. The brunette was in the kitchen having been called over by his mum. Kouji yawned feeling life was boring as ever. Nothing seemed to happen and it only felt worse as he could hear the screaming and protests from the brunette's mouth. He had no idea what they were talking about. It wasn't as if the walls were paper thin or something.

Kouji put his hand under the pillow, and suddenly stopped. he felt something under it, something hard and made of leather. He sat up and took out a small leatherbound book. Now what?

Kouji looked at it. It was as big as his palm. He flicked through the book to see small writings accross the pages. It was a diary, he could conclude. A diary, well written and very closely detailed. He closed his eyes, no Takuya would probably not come back in an hour or so. Lots of time for sneaking a bit. He opened it, read the first page.

_April 22nd 2005_

_My name is Takuya Kanbara. What can you call me? Thin as bones, sporty and athletic. Crazy in soccer and sports? A fourteen year old teen with a passion like fire? Well, as well as these things are true, I am even more. _

_Three years ago, I was also a digidestined. A warrior to protect some odd creatures called Digimon. You probablywonder what a Digimon is? Well, I don't have all the thories, but it is data as well as living creatures. I still can't figure out how that would fit. I can only guess, the others may know more about this._

_Now, you probably wonder whom these others might be? Well, I'll tell you. There is Izumi, the Italian girl with lots to say and a heart speaking freely through her wide mouth. She is cute, or so i thought. Until the day I found out after school I really had no interest in girls at all. Pretty pathetic, huh?_

_There is also Junpei, he's cool and smart. he's sort of fat, but we don't tell him that. He loves chocolate and he eats a lot. He can be sort of funny from time to time and he sure knows magic. _

_We also have little Tomoki, the little guy in our group. He's younger then any of us, around eleven by now. He's cool as well, he is sort of childish and such, but he likes me... uhm, I mean as a friend or sort of substitue brother or something. Weird little fellow. _

_Kouichi is another nice guy. He can be really shy, espacially since he accidentally walked in to the Cheerleaders' Changing Room. poor guy, he is mostly quiet an doesn't talk much. _

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you about Kouji, my best friend. He's a lonewolf and a bastard from time to time. I sometimes wish he could be more. _

_I can say I'm no ordinary guy. How come? I have no ordinary life. My life is a roller coaster of strange feelings. _

_Take this for example. How can you tell your best friend that you love him? Espacially since you don't want him to reject you for being gay. _

_Answer that? I can't. That's why I'm still so weird. _

Kouji scratched his head, his bandanna falling down over his head. Sighing he pulled it of. His mind was racing with new thoughts and feelings. His heart beated as he turned a few pages. He would not have time to read through the whole thing.

_June 5th 2005_

_Today's been a wonderful day, all though I seem to have some slight problems from getting everyone to read what I'm writing. Indeed, it's hard to write with Izumi trying to read over your shoulder. Indeed that girl grows more and more annoying to your nerves for every second you get to know her. Thankfully she has forgiven me for NOT going out on a date with her. Honestly, I have concluded, I have absolutely no interests in girls anymore. _

_Now, where was I? Oh yes... now I remember. The sleepover at the twins, Kouji and Kouichi. It's been a wondetful day, I mean I am lying only a metre away from him, hasn't happened since our journey in the digital world. I just wish I could tell him. I'm a complete coward, I know. I just don't want to risk our friendship. _

_That is the problem being gay, not to know if you should tell or not. I mean, if I was dating a girl it would have been a lot easier. At least people wouldn't talk to me behind my back. I have a feeling someone else knows about this. People have started to talk behind my back in school. A few guys even went as far as to lock me into my own locket. This simply gets worse and worse._

_I have to go now, before Izumi manages to read all of it. Like i said, she is a pain in the ass when it comes to sneaking around. _

Kouji looked up from the diary for a short minute. He turned a few pages more, ending up to simply a few days from now.

_September 12th 2005_

_I cannot take this, not much more of it. I have tried and tried to say anything, but what I can't say I can't say. I don't want to loose him, maybe we are simply just meant to be friends. yes, that must be it. _

_Lately things are disastrous. Everyone knows, well apart from Kouji. I've been able to prevent the truth from getting too cloose to him. They all haunt me, curse me and makes everything miserable. Shinya, my own brother, even called me a fraud and closed his door right before my nose. They've used me, pushed me into walls so that I can feel my own blood trickling. _

_Today, our class went to the old temple down the street for a visit. My old friends, people I've known for so long, they made me become the foul of this generation making the scene look like I've done everything. Those monks threw me out, making me taste the dirt on the ground. maybe I deserved it. Maybe I don't deserve to live. Why live, when you are as miserable as I am?_

_Kouji, my love of heart. Forgive me for doing this. I must abandon you to continue..._

Kouji stared at the page. He didn't understand a thing? He cursed himself, feeling tears of sorrow. Why? Why did this have to happen. Takuya loved him, and through the beatings of his heart, he suspected, he loved him back.

Kouji slipped the diary back under the pillow as Takuya walked in, looking tired. He looked so normal, so fine. He looked happy, and Kouji blamed himself. He stood up from the bed, rushed over to takuya and gave the startled teen a kiss. Then he hurried out from the apartment, down the stairs, down th road to never return. he would never be able to look Takuya in the eyes again.

Tears streamed down from his eyes, melting into the rain. He was running, he had to escape.

* * *

'_What just happened?_ Takuya thought as he heard Kouji slam the door behind him. _'Did Kouji kiss me, why?'_

He could feel something, withing him, blooming again. he could feel his heart race of excitement, to slowly die yet again. No, he didn't want that wonderful feeling to die. Kouji had kissed him, it must have meant something.

Takuya hurried to get out, grabbed his jacket on the way and ran out into the rain. It was hard to see anything, since the rain was pouring down. The brunette looked around. Down the street he saw a blur of someone moving away in a great speed. '_Kouji_'

"Kouji, wait!" he called running after. He praised all his soccer practise as he managed to catch up. but as kouji ran over the street, with takuya by his heels, a truck came. Takuya could feel his heart stop. He would not make it!

"**Kouji!"** he screamed pulling the guy of the road. The two teens landed in a dicth, mud splattered over them. Takuya held on to the startled raven-haired teen who too had embraced his love.

"Kouji, I'm so sorry I gave up on us!" Takuya said as warm tears trickled down his cheeks. Kouji sighed and kissed them away. Takuya moaned as the rain showered them while love drowned them in their own little word.

Kouji shook his head. "It's me who should be sorry, Takuya I should have known all the time! I love you, I should have told you this sooner if I ever had listened to my own heart."

Takuya sniffed. "How did you find out?" he asked.

Kouji smiled, one of his many rare smiles. "Through your Diary, my love. Through your Diary of Love."

The two teens stood up, leaning closer to each other. their breaths sending shivers down their spines as the gap between slowly disappeared. Kouji lounged to taste Takuya's lips again. Takuya responded back, eagerly.

"And you know. If the bad guys in school decides to pick on you again. Let me know. No one will touch you again, I promise!"

Takuya smiled. The rain poured over them, but who cared. This was simply another chapter added in their Diary of Love!

T  
H  
E

E  
N  
D

**_Shitza: number four is out, whew this sure took a while to finish. My computer is evil, still I'm glad it didn't completely crash. I'll have my brother to take care of it. I'm leaving for Stockholm tomorrow, last thing written before i leave, three days gone from writing. I'll take that as a vacation. _**

**_If you liked this, review! If you didn't then do as you want. this author loves reviews and would like to thank:_**

**_Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura, Angel Spirit and LZfOx1379 for reviewing the previous 3 stories. _**

**_Sayonara, till next time I get a new Takouji idea!_**

**_Shitza_**


	4. A Flame of Love

**_Shitza: Kind of an unusual one-shot this time. So the pairing is slightly different, with some light love as well. Now, saying light love I don't mean that this is almost no love in the scenery. It's more love in this then normal, but still kept within the ratings. _**

**_When reading this, please keep in mind it is written as if someone would be there telling the story rather then writing it. _**

**_Pairing: Takouji and ... Agunimon/Lobomon, Kouji/Kouichi (brotherly love- always brotherly love since I can't see how you fall in love with your own brother/sister well, in that way)_**

**_Status: One-Shot... haven't you guys guessed yet? Only one-shots here!_**

**_Rating: T_**

**A Flame of Love**

It was to begin with a complete normal day. Takuya lay on his bed, holding his cell phone in his hand. he was waiting for an imposrtant call. It was the yearly meeting between the digidestined and he only now had one person who needed to call back. Kouji... the raven-haired teen was on Kendo practise and had said he'd call as soon as he got out from the training hall.

It was not like Takuya was bored or anything, I mean he was simply waiting, counting the seconds that passed. Suddenly his mobile vibrated. He almost jumped of his bed in surprise but in the end he managed to pick it up. Indeed it was Kouji on the other side of the end, sounding tired, but well, his usual self. The raven-haired teen hadn't changed the slightest. not that takuya did care, he loved Kouji the way he was.

Wait a minute... love... not possible, is it? What do you think?

Indeed, there is a slight humour in this story, for you see Takuya did love his best friend and would love to share his days with him. However there is a problem that he didn't know how to say so, and more of it. Did Kouji love him back? Takuya was dead frightened to have his heart ripped out. There for the question still burned and remained.

"Hello Takuya, still up?"

Takuya chuckled. It was midnight, Kouji had late practises. "You bet on that. You said you'd call back so I waited."

Kouji sighed on the other end. "You're impossible, you know that. Fine, Izumi told me earlier there will be the usual picnic in the park tomorrow. Care to join? Or do you have other things on mind?"

Takuya snorted. "Now what would that be? You know me, of course I'm comming. I've been waiting for hours for this call."

He could hear Kouji snort as well. "Sure you will, I know you Takuya. Howevere, could you do me a favour. Could I sleep over at your place, dad and my step mom is having a huge feast and I'd hate to ruin the party. Is it okay if I come over?"

Takuya felt his heart race. "Of course. Mum and dad are out, Shinya is with Tomoki. Sure, of course!"

Takuya could really imagine Kouji rolling his eyes at this. "You're weird, you know that!" he said before hanging up. Takuya did the same, cheering.

* * *

Later that evening Takuya and Kouji slept together in the same bed, too tired to go finding the extra bed from some corner whichcould be anywhere. Takuya lay curled up close to Kouji, feeling the other boy breath on his neck, sending pleasent shivers down his spine. Something weird happened this night, and I'm not talking about something incredible or a wonder. It was the dream they had, it was the dream they had together.

* * *

_Everything seemed so perfect. The sky was shining in a deep pink colour. Two human spirits lay on the green grass. One looked more wolfish while the other one had yellow mane for hair, mixed with the fire he posessed. the other, the wolf, possessed a great light that luminated them before the world. They were lovers, they loved each other. _

_The wolf was called Lobomon, legendary warrior of Light. The other creature, which I don't know what to call so for now it will be creature, was called Agunimon. _

_The two of them murmured and whispered words of love towards each other. Only a few yards away Kouji stood watching the scene. It was pretty erotic, but the details are not yet to be described here. _

_Takuya stood on the other side, watching the same feeling how his heart reflected this memory. _

_The two teens looked up, their eyes met filled with passion and love. _

_Do keep in mind that this is a dream, for the next moment the scene of Agunimon and Lobomon disappeared. Now Kouji couldn't believe his eyes as Takuya's image disappeared to be replaced by Agunimon, and yet he still felt drawn to him. The wolf digimon walked over to him, as Agunimon neared. Takuya's breath ceased as his or Lobomon's lips found his. The fire digimon moaned as Lobomon kissed him, played with his hair and spoke to him like the scene before. _

_Maybe the scene they had seen had been them, and maybe not because they did not know. Their kisses became more and more hungry as hours continued and the sun finally set. However, around them, a light shone luminating them before everyone's eyes. _

_The two digimon closed their eyes, never wanting this moment to end. Then..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_What was that? You can perhaps guess..._

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!**

Kouji groaned opening his eyes. It had been annoying hearing the sound of Takuya's alarmclock going on. The dream returned to his mind.

Takuya was still asleep and he was closest to the alarmclock.

"What the fuck, Takuya! Wake up!" he called sitting up, shaking the sleepy teen.

"Five more minutes, mum!" Takuya said moaning. Kouji sighed as Takuya slowly opened his eyes. The alarmclock was still ringing.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!**

A sleepy hand smashed the top of the clock as Takuya rolled back to sleep. Kouji sighed, it was Sunday. Why on Earth would Takuya want to have his alarm clock going on their only free day? Made no sense.

Kouji slowly got tired of Takuya's "laziness" and in the end he did something cruel. Pushed his best friend out from the bed. Takuya rolled out, poked his head up so that he could see Kouji who was having a sort of amused expression on his face. Takuya laghed first before attacking Kouji with his pillow. Feathers flew around and that was when Mrs Kanbara and Shinya, whom had returned late during the night, opened the door to see all the feathers. Takuya's mother had a strict conversation with her eldest son about things being allowed in the house, not to mention how old he was. In the end, Kouji and Takuya had to make a huge cleaning process out of it.

As you can guess, with the addition about the feathers, Kouji and Takuya arrived late towards the annual meeting. izumi was unpacking a picnic basket. Junpei sat by the river, fishing together with Tomoki. Kouichi helped Izumi, but really the girl didn't need any help and spent a lot of time trying to make him stop. She was the first to notice the late arrivals.

"You are late!" she said stiffly smacking Kouichi's hands away from the plates.

"It wasn't my fault!" Takuya said complaining.

Kouji frowned. "Sure, and who decided to start a pillow fight when his own mother stepped inside?" he asked.

Takuya raised his hands in defeat and went to join Junpei and Tomoki's fishing game.

Izumi sighed once more showing away Kouichi's helping hands. "Kouji, get your brother away from here before I whack him on the head!" she yelled. Kouji sighed, grabbed his twin brother by the arm pulling him away.

The two twins went a bit further away so that they could talk in private.

"Kouichi, why do you always have to be so helpful? Some people don't need help twenty-four hours a day. Couldn't you understand Izumi wanted to do things on her own?"

Kouichi looked sort of ashamed. "I just wanted to help." he said in defence. "I mean, she had some problems, I wanted to assist her."

"Obviously she didn't need it, she did smack your hand away twice as I watched her. You're hopeless, you know that."

Kouichi sighed. "I know!" he said sounding annoyed. Kouji then smiled and hugged his brother. Kouichi hugged him back.

After two minutes or so they let go. Kouichi asked him some things, one being rather interesting. D'you want to know? I bet you do!

"So, have you told him yet?" Kouichi asked in a low voice.

"Told who?" Kouji asked.

"Takuya!"

"No, not yet."

"How come?"

"Kouichi, how do you tell a guy that probably cares more of girls that you love him, espacially when he's your best friend?"

"I can't see the problem. Best friend would mean less problems."

Kouji glared at him. "Being best friends causes more problems. I'd lose both his love and his friendship."

Kouichi laughed. "You know, Izumi reckons he likes you back. Please tell him, we all want to know. Please!"

Kouichi did the adoreable puppy eyes that even Kouji couldn't resist. Kouji sighed. "Fine!" he said. Kouichi cheered and looked hyper as they headed back towards the picnic where the other four teens talked about the digimon adventures.

* * *

Do you think Kouji kept his promise with his older twin brother? No, he couldn't. The years went by and suddenly Takuya's family was leaving. Takuya turned up one day crying saying how his parents would start working in America. takuya was heartbroken and they could see why. he never wanted to leave, but had been down voted by his parents and his younger brother. They all switched every possible number and adress so that they still would be able to keep contect. Unfortunatelly it was not another apppartment they were moving to. it was an old farm with no electricity or telephone. What a horrible dream! 

Three years went with no words and slowly the group continued. The happy group of six people became five, but they didn't give up hoping. Now, Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi were 23, Junpei 24 and Tomoki 21, all working in different places. Junpei was a techniquan by Rock Conserts, Tomoki a snowboard champion, Izumi a flight attendant, Kouichi, author of their adventures now publiced as the Digimon Frontier Adventures. Kouji worked on different companies with more paperwork and such.

Still, no matter what had happened in his life, one thing haunted him and that was a dream. Every night when he had fallen asleep the strange dream about him, Takuya, Lobomon and Agunimon reappeared. It only made his love for the brunette grow. But he guessed Takuya had to be taken already.

There had been no words for years. Poor guy!

A lot had happened. They had met other digidestined. A group from Odaiba with a huge amount of people, all whom had digimon partners. Another group from another part of Japan, who had told a fantastic tale about how they evolved with their digimons, forged together as one. It all had caused havoc to his brother who was typing everything down. He called the first group from Odaiba 01 ans 02. The next were called Digimon Tamers.

Still something was missing. Takuya!

He was so close to give up. So close to forget. but he couldn't. Not as long as the dreams haunted him.

He sighed. Took his suitcaes and walked back home. It was raining, but he didn't care. he would care none less if a car would hit him or something. Just let this crucial fate end.

* * *

Izumi dried the sweat on her forehead. it was a busy flight from new York to her home town. A huge group of people sat, some asleep, some hyper and awake. Kids played, teens ignored orders and older ladies complained about everything. She shivered looking at the guy reading the news paper. There was something familiar about him, something that scared her. 

A black suitcase stood by his feet. he was talking with an heavy American accent. It was lunch and somehow she had to serve him.

"Excuse me!" she said in perfect English. The guy folded the newspaper and looked up at her. She almost dropped the tray as she recognised him.

"Oh my God, Takuya! Is that really you?"

The brown haired man smiled. "Izumi, didn't know you worked here. it's a small world!" he said switching back to Japanese.

Izumi smiled. "What's new in japan?" he asked.

"Well..." Izumi began. "Junpei, Kouji, Kouichi and I graduated five years ago from school. We were picked with job offers being model students and such with loads of recoments from our teachers. Junpei reread one year because of some evil teacher. Anyway, we are all working hard now. junpei works at the old consert hall, he makes all the spcial affects for the rock and pop conserts shown now.

Kouichi is writing, and he is selling millions every year being one of the most famous authors in Japan. He's been writing about us, and about other digidestined and their journeys.I had never know us to be so many. It surprised me. I'm jealous though, they have digimon partners. You know I met a girl who had a Palmon, a man had a Gabumon, his brother had a Patamon and his date had a Gatomon. It was really cool!

Tomoki is a ski and snowboard pro these days, he competes for Japan in all kinds of winter games. He's been voted to play in the Olympics as well next year. It's wonderful! He's so excited.

Kouji is working in different companies. He never settles anywhere. I think he has switched position three times only this year. But still so he hasn't changed much, he misses you though."

Takuya smiled. At least his friends had been able to continue even if he wasn't amng them. he just hoped he could meet them again, now he was moving back home again.

"What about you, what have you been up to?" Izumi asked.

Takuya smiled. "I'm part owner of Flaguni co." he said proudly.(Fla and Aguni, get it?)

Izumi once more had to steady herself and the tray. "Flaguni, wow! It's the third greatest company in the world right now!"

Takuya smiled. izumi though had to continue giving out lunches seeing her friends on the plane started to get angrier seeing she had stopped to serve the meal. They could talk later. Right now she had to go back to work.

* * *

**(The Day after)**

Kouji sniffed in ed. he had to call his boss saying he was ill again. This was the second time in three weeks he had recieved fever and cold sue to rain. Kouichi had often said he would kill himself doing this in the future.

Kouji sighed. This time the dram had been different. The man in his dream was much older the the picture of takuya so many years ago. He couldn't believe it, but he suspected he had been shown how Takuya looked now and it only felt worse. Takuya was even prettier then ever. Not much had changed around him. he sighed again, coughing.

He hated his life, he hated his home, he hatd everything except for Takuya. takuya had been his flame of life, but now it was gone.

"Please, angels of the sky. just let me see him, one last time before I die."

He was about to fall into sleep when the door opened. he sat up thinking it was a burglar or something. But a blonde haired woman entered. he should have known. it had been a mistake to lend the spare key to Izumi.

"HI Kouji, how do you feel?" she asked. She heard a murmur for reponse.

"I just wanted to drop of an old frien of mine. he simply needs somwhere to sleep till he can get an appartment of his own. Is that okay with you?"

He grunted in response and hid under his blanket. Someone chuckled, he didn't know who?

"I'll leave you two then to get to know each other better." she said closing the door behind her. Kouji sighed. Life surely was cruel!

He could hear the sound of bags hitting the floor. Kouji mumbled from beneath the blankets. "I have no idea who you are, I'm sick so please don't bother me."

The person walked up to him and suddenly tossed the blanket down from his head. Kouji winced as the light hit his eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I..."

Kouji's jaw dropped. This couldn't be true. This had to be a dream! No way, no fucking...!"

"Kouji, long time no see!" a happy voice said. Tears flowed down their eyes. Kouji stared at Takuya, who looked so good now it was like the light overpowering the darkness. takuya had a hard time not to blink watching how much prettier Kouji had gotten over the years.

Their brains must have been malfunctioning. Well, ladies and gentlemen time for some romance at last! Their heads leaned closer, their lips met before they even knew it. Soft kisses played as the two of them worked out some sort of music between them, making them even wamer. Their hirts were of and thus so this scene closes.

* * *

Do you think there will be many more moments like this? Well, for some plans works and for some plans fails. this was a plan that had succeeded. From a window into the human world, Agunimon and lobomon stood watching the two human warriors love each other like they never had before. years of wanting flowed out from their bodies emmitting a radiant heat. Lobomon chuckled, kissing his love. 

"Let's leave them alone. The pla worked. now there is nothing to stop our love!" Lobomon said taking Agunimon's hand.

And so this story finishes. Love will always remain as long as you don't give up on it. never stop loving, it's one of the great gifts.

_The End_

**_Shitza: Some people wonders if there can be some kind of sequels to the one-shots. Well,I can try sometime. there is a favour as it seems to continue the previous one. _**

**_Thanks to: _**

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**

**LZfOx1379: **Yes, I can do that. You only need to give me some information about yourself. You can send it through e-mail or through your next review. No worries, I never hand out information. You are not the first one with that sort of request.

**_End Notes: Wow, feels like I've been typing for ages. Anyway, he you enjoyed. I can write a sequel to this, but if you really want one then I'm sorry to announce it will probably land up on adultfiction. I already crossed a lot of new borders writing this sometimes I didn't dare continue. Okay, I am a softy writing love scenes, but that's because I would hate to cross the line on again. _**

**_Shitza_**


	5. Without You

**Shitza proudly presents**

**the sixth Takouji story**

**created by Shitza during her boring hours at school**

**or to say, during the long hours between lessons**

**she would not dare try to write with her teachers looking**

**thus so you made this from a poem, which she too wrote**

**all by herself**

**even though she doesn't write poems, well not often**

**so lets get this story rolling**

**Without You**

**by Shitza**

* * *

**Without You**

**_There is a song_**

**_that cannot be reached_**

**_The heavens sing it_**

**_as the words flow_**

The hands moved over the strings. Slowly, tunes of music flowed from the old guitar. A jacket lay on a chair, all forgotten in the cold garage. Heaps of dust and abandoned tools lay on shelves. There was simply one lamp lighting up this small prison of despair and darkness. Blue eyes looked sadly upon the closed door leading into the sunny day outside. Would he be able to go back into the light? Was he ready, yet?

The music played from the command of his fingers. The strings of the guitar vibrated in tunes. he stopped for a second taking off the striped, blue bandanna he allways wore. His hair fell down to his shoulders. Tears formed in his eyes, trickling down his beautiful face. He could cry here, where no one could see him. He didn't need to feel the shame. After all, it was probably a stupid thing to cry about. He dried his tears with the back of his hand. The music stopped for a few moments as the tears disappeared. The last tear dropped towards the dirty floor, melting into the already grey atmosphere. the silence had come to stay. With a sigh he put the guitar into a corner. He stood, for several minutes in the dark room, only listening. Someone had come for him. The door opened silently before him, letting the light in. he blinked several times getting used to the brightness.

he stared upon his reflection. A reflection so alike in many ways, yet still not. This reflection wore different clothes, a different pose and a different smile. many things were different and yet some could still not tell them apart. Blue eyes met his blue eyes. The reflection, his brother, walked up to him, embracing him with warm arms.

"_Kouji, dearest little brother. I only wish you good luck!"_ he said.

Kouji sighed. His blue eyes wandered from the ceiling, to the door, to the floor and so on. sweat formed on his forehead as he took a brave step forward. The wind tickled his face. Kouichi followed him by every step. The trees rustled, speaking to him to go on. He obeyed taking one step after another. His feet led him towards a certain direction. His mind was racing of dreams and reality.

**_There is a song_**

**_it lives without words_**

**_The trees claim it_**

**_as the wind speaks_**

A brown haired teen stood by a huge window looking through the thick glass. His brown eyes searched the street for anything interesting. A dog chased a cat up a tree, a small girl was chasing butterflies, some of the last for the year. Apart from that there was nothing happening. It was yet another dreadful boring day. two birds sang happily outside. Why did every single day have to shine? Dry leaves rustled in the wind. It was a warm summer without rain that slowly killed the life of the things that grew. he sighed, folding his arms and restinf his head upon them. He closed his eyes, dozing off into the warm sunlight. While thinking he had sit down on a chair, which seemed as the only thing he could do at the moment. The warm rays embraced his dreams sending peace to his soul. His dreams were filled with love and passion. his dark angel, his Yang of love. The beautiful creature and his best friend. Thinking he wondered if he should be caled best friend anymore though. he felt like he betrayed him, abandoning friendship for love.

When he opened his eyes the sun was setting. He yawned widely before litting his beside lamp. It was a cold evening. Clouds had formed looking darkly down. The first rain in weeks started to fall. He opened his windows to let the fresh cool breeze in. He smiled feeling the energy in the arising wind.

**_There is a song_**

**_where there is love_**

**_The bees buzz it_**

**_as the flowers bloom_**

Kouji stood outside the window looking up towards his love's open window.He could see the shadow move inside that room. His nerves tightened as the winds grew stronger. This evening he would say it. Unsteady steps lead him towards the door to the appartments. With a shaky hand he pushed the button to his love's home. It was Shinya who answered.

_"Kanbara residence, Shinya the all mighty here!"_

Kouji chuckled. Takuya's younger brother had lately been making up titles to name himself. Last time it had been "Shinya the man" which had exploded into fits of laughter from his older brother Takuya. Takuya and Shinya had become better brothers then ever. Since the gang had returned from the digital world everyone had gained better relationships all around. Still, details are boring, so lets skip those.

The door opened with a buzz. Kouji walked in and up the stairs. He walked up to the opened door. Sinya must have unlocked it right after opening the main door down the entrance hall.

Kouji smiled. he bowed greeting takuya's parents and ruffled Shiya's hair on his way. Takuya's door was closed, the brunette had turned in early. He smiled opening the door silently. Takuya was still awake though, staring up towards the ceiling.

_"Takuya"_ he said. _"There is something I must tell you!"_

**_There is a song_**

**_I sing it for you_**

**_Only I know the words_**

**_now you do too_**

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks to**

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura: Oh, with both parents moving he did not have much of a choice. And he was a bit unsure about moving back too. The chapters on the other fic will come, once I know I can trust this computer for right now things are a mess, as well as my spelling. Sadly I'll probably have to write the chapters here, copy then to an e-mail and send them. I might get a new computer for Christmas. With this, I'll probably have to start posting Digital Legends. Before I am sure how it will go.**

**LZfOx1379: Ok then... thanks Fox. I'll try to make a Sequel then... once that is up the title for you to see will be SQL toname of story. **

**Please Review**

**I love reviews**

**Have to go**

**Getting late**

**And I'm dead tired**

**sequels are ordered and will hopefully come soon**

**With a brand new Story, edited thanks to Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**

**named Digital Legends**

**another Takouji fic**

**See yah!**

**Shitza**


	6. To Die For You

**Hi, long time no see! I am back, with a wonderful new fic. All right one-shot, only one-shots here. Anyway, this happens to be the saddest one, it is a real tragedy with a lot of romance. Rated: T, out of safety. I don't post M-fics here, I hardly write M-fics at all. **

**Summary: Takuya's death tragically makes Kouji follow him. Why did the brunette have to die and how does the beautiful legends appear?**

**Shitza presents, the 7th Takouji fic posted on Flaming Love, Light Love. **

**To Die For You**

The sea , and endless pool of water, the roaring sound of power, and the calm and silent secret. Many mysteries dwelled in this deep. Many histories are hidden in the blue liquid with foamy waves. The salty air and the deep mornful cry of gulls flying above searching for any little stupid fish that came close to the surface. Have you seen Finding Nemo? Remember those hungry gulls echoing "Mine" all over? These gulls acted the same, fighting over their prey in heaps of wings and feathers. Dolphins played in the water too. Too big for any bird to bother to catch. The beautiful and playful creatures dived abd jumped as a huge Cruiser smoothingly swum over the sparkling surface. The creatures happily played in the game, racing it. A boy stood watching them, his mind lost in the erotic dreams. A bandanna covered parts of his black soft hair. His blue eyes were half closed, only to blink a several times. His hand clutched a ring, a wedding ring made only a few years ago. His other hand held and equal one on his finger, and ever since he had never dared to remove it. He missed the one who had owned this ring. His love, his heart, his burning passion. His Takuya...

It is said that death brought peace to the broken soul. In his foggy mind he prayed that this was true. The last few days of his lover's life had been horrible. He could remember everything so well that it threatened to tear him apart. He could see it before his eyes and tears started to come as he remembering his love's last words: "Do never forget Kouji! Do never forget my love for you!"

Kouji hadn't forgotten. he still remembered everything so clearly. The attack... the shot... and... Takuya's last breaths... The screams... the blood... and his... his broken heart that still would not mend. Their bond and love lay deep in their heart. So deep that Kouji would never forget. He didn't want to forget. He never wanted to forget Takuya, his love and life. All he wanted was to follow his love to the life after this. He still clutched to his memories. he still refused to let go from them. To continue... to be free...

Takuya, to some he had been a fearless leader without much brain. For Kouji he was the flame that lit up his life and his light. Just think that one day, one hour, a destined minute and an evil deed could change so much. Poor Takuya, maybe he needed death after all. Apart from Kouji, he really had had nothing. The Takuya, the leader of the digidestined, brutally murdered and slain. Kouji felt the tears burn. Life was truly unfair.

He had no idea why it started? Their days together seemed perfect and they had known, as long as they had each other nothing could go wrong. And then, one night it all had changed. And then, it all went so wrong. All of sudden nothing had been what it used to be, like the time the two of them had confessed their feelings and thus also became a couple. What went wrong you may wonder? Well, I'll tell you. It all started at a usual nightclub. A place to enjoy your free evening, and with that Kouji and Takuya sat cuddled together, not listening to either the music or the people mingling around. All they cared about was their love towards each other. The night was so magical and then...

Some drunken girls, who couldn't translate the scenery and simply thought of them as two sexy boys approached them and decided to show off. These knew nothing about the difficult lives of loving someone of your own gender, something Takuya had experienced as his father had thrown him out from the house. he stayed with Kouji since Tomoko refused to see any of her sons at the street. These girls, only believed that men loved women and women loved men. They had never heard about gay people or lesbians, it was for them some stupid imagination. The worst was, they could not see the beauty of two men loving each other.

Kouji soon had to leave their table to get some drinks, none of them had noticed the girls yet. It turned out to be one of his worst mistakes ever. The girls had taken to action, walked over with giggling loud voices and playful moves. They were indeed blind to all "alien activities" going on around them. poor Takuya, he had no idea how he should handle the situation. He had politely excused himself, leaving the table. The girls stayed behind believing he was one of those guys who was hard-to-catch. Takuya was far beyond hard-to-catch. he hated their witchlike attitude and returned to his true love. That night when they returned to their appartment. When the both lay cuddled together half-asleep the brunette had spoken: "Don't you ever leave me again Kouji! Don't you leave me again!"

Back then he hadn't understood why the brunette seemed to be so afraid. Now he knew and he bitterly regretted that he didn't.

The following day became hell for the brunette. To his fear those girls seemed to follow him wherever he went. They never left him alone. By then Kouji still didn't know about this, his love did a well job hiding the evidence and his smile never changed. he had found, as the ambulance had driven the lifeless vody away, a love letter from one of the girls, lying near the place he had died. The letter had been torn into pieces by Takuya's hand. The girls had sent hundreds of these.

You may wonder why he had to die? Why he was shot? the story isn't that complicated, all though it sounds like it belongs yo a drmatical play. One of the girls was engaged already, still followed his love around like her friends. And can you guess? Yes, her fiancé found out.

Takuya had finally called all the girls and asked them to come to the park. Normally he hated to hurt other girl's feelings but he reconsidered these girls as witches. he had told Kouji parts of the things that happened and the raven-haired boy followed.

The youngest of the Yin Yang twins had seen everything. Takuya had never been this angry before, not in his entire life. The main thing was that he told the girls off, but you could see that his blood was on fire. most of them fled crying as Takuya demonstrated before their eyes who his real love was, startling Kouji with one of the most perfect kisses he had ever recieved. Most of them... everyone except for the engaged one. She didn't want to realise how cruel life could be and he thrown herself into Takuya's love screaming that all of this had to be a bad dream. She was so sad, and neither of them knew how to react.

Then, it all happened. The girl's fiancé had seen it all and believed the worst. The bullet had hit him, not killing him straight but already then he was dying. The scene had been like slow-motion. He had seen his love hit the ground. the girl flee, crying.

Whoever had shot him, had not been found afterwards.

"Do never forget Kouji! Do never forget my love for you!"

Tears streamed down from his blue eyes. The sea sparkled so invitingly. No one was in sight, the time was perfect and he knew he would not be forgotten. his brother should know by now. Kouichi would know what had happened to him and he would be able to tell the others what they needed to know.

The young man climbed over the reeling, freedom faced him and he took a deep breath. Then he fell, not caring if he would sink to the bottom of the Ocean. As he hit the water a smile spread over his face to stay. And then he closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink. flashes of his depressed life twirled before his eyes. It is ironic how much you remember before you die.

_'Takuya, I am coming after you.'_

And then he died, not noticing that someone was trying to save him.

* * *

Kouichi kimura sat in an armchair, head in his hands in defeat. A message was on his phone and he replayed it over and over again until the message had slowly sunk into his consciousness. his brother, his Kouji, was dead. His brother had told him a few last words, some good byes! 

_"Hello Kouichi, my dearest brother. I am so sorry to say this, but when you hear this it is already too late. I am sorry brother, I truly am. But I cannot continue living anymore, not as long as I know Takuya can't come back to me. This hasn't been an easy decision, but so it ends for me. I am sorry Kouichi, I am so sorry for leaving you alone. Remember me Kouichi if my plans fail. I love you brother. _

_Kouji"_

The phone lay on his lap, after an endless amount of calling people. One call had told of the finding of his brother's lifeless body. One of the sailors had tried to save him, but everything was too late. His brother had already died before the sailor managed to reach him. Still in his heart Kouichi knew Kouji really had wanted to do this, and now the body was taken back to Japan to be buried beside his love, to rest for all eternity.

He had spread the words, first calling their mother. Poor Tomoko Kimura hadn't stopped crying and would probably never stop now that she had lost one of her sons. When he called his father the man hadn't spoken a word- Izumi knew as well, Junpei had found out through her ad the two of them had both told Tomoki. This was a sad day, even the sky admitted that as the rain poured down. The rain smattered at the window, trumming and echoing. tears streamed down Kouichi's cheeks. but a tiny flicker of hope still shone within his heart, for the two lovers. After all, they could now finally be allowed to be together again. Their lives had been rather harsh after that they had gotten together.

A small beam of sunrays managed to find its way through the thick layers of clouds. Kouji's light and perhaps takuya's warmth. He didn't know for sure, but he believed it had to be a sign of their happy love in their departed lives.

* * *

In every culture legends existsm but are really all legends ancient, or can some come while the sun shines brighter then ever? One of these new legends came with the sun and the much brighter days. It told of two boys who fell in love in a distant world. When they saw that their relationship would never survive in their world they choose to follow each other in death. The boys possessed magical powers over fire and light, thus so after their death the sun started to shine brighter of fire and light. 

If you watch in the dim mist in the bright sunlight you can see them walking hand in hand. look again and you see an eternal burning fire. look for the third time and everything is gone.

Some mysteries are never solved, and thus so it continues. But what was the name of the two boys in the legends? The legend does tell us, but I think you know that!

**Takuya **

**and **

**Kouji**

**Forever**

**THE END**

* * *

**To Reviewers**

**LZfOx1379**  
Ah, thank you for reading. I hope you liked this as well.

**Bonnie Mizuhara**  
Oh, that Shinya parts is part based upon an old classmate of mine. He is weird, but very funny. Hope you liked this as well, een though, it is very sad. Sniff...

**End Notes**

**See yah another time. This is the 7th entry, and I should start to reread some since some of you seemed to want sequels. I cannot promise you, it depends upon my inspiration (which is turned elsewhere at the moment).**

**Shitza**


End file.
